


Rose Hill, Tennessee

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Birthday, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff, rose hill tennessee, tower planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You call your brother on a serious assignment: Avengers Tower preparation. But you learn that he's stuck in Tennessee with a kid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Hill, Tennessee

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching Iron Man 3 and just couldn't resist typing something up. In my head it was straight forward ... then I ended up seeing Thor: The Dark World. One can only imagine the influence that movie had!
> 
> [I do not own Marvel, characters or you!]  
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

“Where’s your sister?” Harley asked curiously. Tony took a bite out of his sandwich,

“She’s in New York remodelling the tower.” He answered. Harley kicked the snow of the footpath,

“What’s she remodelling?” he wondered. Tony looked around at the town,

“Just the usual, bedrooms and kitchens and installing the new training room.” He explained. Harley was suddenly interested,

“Training room? Is it for The Avengers? Are they coming back? Can I visit?” he asked excitedly barely giving Tony any time to answer or think. Tony looked at him and handed him his sandwich wrapper,

“Yes, yes, maybe and no.” he answered when his phone rang, “Give me a minute.” He said and picked up the phone,

“Hello?” he asked. You were on the other side,

“Tony, what colour do you want the bathroom tiles to be? I got red, white and blue for Steve – you don’t think that’s over the top right?” you asked. Tony sighed at your questions,

“I was almost killed and you want to know what tiles I want?” he asked in return. You were sipping coffee while looking at the 3D plans of the tower on the table,

“This is highly important Tony, because I’m leaving for Asgard in a few hours.” you answered. Tony nodded,

“Fine run to your boyfriend.” He said rolling his eyes, obviously talking about Loki. “Blue and white square tiles.” Tony added. You wrote his idea on a piece of paper as Harley reached for Tony’s phone,

“I want to talk to her.” he whined. You were surprised to hear a child with Tony,

“Who was that?” you asked. Harley successfully took the phone and spoke cheerfully into it,

“Hi, I’m Harley and I’m with your brother.” He said.

“Well I hope you give him a hard time.” you laughed. Harley nodded,

“Okay, can I come over one day?” he wondered. You were about to answer but heard a scuffle over the phone and Tony returned the answer,

“She says no.” Tony told Harley.

“No she didn’t.” Harley frowned. You couldn’t be more pleased that Tony was slowly recovering from his New York ordeal when suddenly there was a loud crash behind you. You jumped at the noise and turned around instantly but relaxed when you saw who it was. 

“(Y/n), what was that?” Tony asked worriedly. You laughed and Tony heard another familiar voice,

“Fear not Stark, ‘twas only me.” Thor answered. He tried hanging his hammer on the coat rack, but because it was unfinished, the whole thing fell on the ground. Tony had a bit of a hard time keeping Harley away from the phone now that he knew that Thor was on the other side,

“Is that Thor!” he said as he jumped. Tony threw a snowball at him,

“Shh! I thought you said that you were leaving in a few hours?” he wondered. You looked at Thor, 

“What brings you here?” you asked with a smile. Thor picked up his hammer,

“Actually, I have to see Jane so I thought I’d pick you up on the way.” He explained. You choked slightly on the coffee,

“Now?” you questioned. Thor nodded,

“Well, only if you are ready.” He stated. You put your cup down,

“Give me a second.” You said to Thor kindly and returned to your phone call.

“Tony?” you wondered. Tony sighed,

“Look, if you want to go then you should but first I need you to patch through all SHIELD data into my Mark 42.” He told her. You began to send the information in,

“Why?” you asked as Thor stood to your side and watched the computer intriguingly. Tony and Harley reached the bomb memorial,

“I have a serious problem to deal with.” He answered. You felt a strange concern grow in the pit of your stomach,

“Do you need me with you?”

“Nah, I’ve got Harley and you need to get to Asgard in case the city is attacked.” Tony replied. The computer beeped and you sighed,

“Okay, it’s done. JARVIS is downloading all the files and I’ve decrypted most of it, so it should be easy to access for you.” you informed. Tony looked at the shadows on the wall,

“Thanks.” He said and was about to hang up but you quickly added a final message,

“Tony, be careful.” You hoped.

“You too.” Tony replied. The call ended and you turned to Thor,

“I’ll just get dressed quickly. I made some coffee if you’d like some.” You said pointing to the coffee jug on the kitchen table while walking to your almost-finished room. You dressed faster than usual and returned to the living room only to find that the coffee jug was empty,

“Did you drink the whole thing?” you wondered with surprise in your voice. Thor beamed at you,

“Yes. It was delicious.” He said happily. You laughed and took out a box from the refrigerator,

“What is that?” Thor asked. You looked at it and smiled to yourself, caring not if Thor saw,

“It’s Loki’s birthday today.” You stated.

“Even after everything that he’s done, you still love him.” Thor sighed and you couldn’t help but nod.

“Well, he’s always loved my cakes.” You reminded. Thor laughed and the two of you walked upstairs on the empty helipad where Thor called for Heimdall. The Bifrost dropped over them and instantly you and Thor were taken to an empty lot in London. It wouldn’t be long before you’d both run into Jane and Darcy.


End file.
